Memories
by fairy grace
Summary: Clary is know as the girl who went from being the popular cheerleader to the art freak who was no friends after an accident that killed her brother. Jace is her Stepbrothers best friend. Jace knows there more to Clary then she lets on, but will she let him break down her walls just build new ones? (all human)


"So are you ready to go spend the weekend with your dad?" my mom asks me.

"Do I have to?" I ask her because I completely loath my dad as he does me.

"We already talked about this, of course you have to, and you have nowhere else to go. Plus I am not going to call off the weekend with Luke." Luke was my mom's boyfriend, he was nice enough but he was always stealing my mom away for the weekend which meant I would have to spend more time with my father, Valentine, than I would like.

"Why don't you just let me stay home by myself?"

My mom lets out a sigh, "We have already talked about this Clary."

I just grumble in response.

"Ok we are here get out." My mom says.

"Mom please-"

"Clary." She says irritably.

I just sigh as I get out of the car and grab my bag.

I slowly trudge up to the front door and glance behind me but my mom is already. I sigh again and open the front door.

"Oh Clary you're here!" Says Sara from the kitchen.

"Yeah." I call weakly. You see Sara is Valentines girlfriend- err fiancé now actually, and I am not too fawned of her. So before she can come in here and start talking to me I go and slip in my room.

I plop down on my bed while throwing my bag of cloths down on the floor. I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in" I respond quietly. Before the words even leave my lips to very large body's come and jump on top of me. "Jon, Seb… can't… breathe!" I manage to gasp out. Then the two of them get off me.

"Geez Clary we haven't seen you around her in forever!" Jon says.

"Yeah well I don't like being around _him_ very much." They both get what I mean.

"Well then good news because they are going out tonight."Seb replies.

"OH that means I have to look after Talia doesn't it?" I ask. Talia is Sara and Valentines daughter, she was born 6 months ago and is freaking adorable.

"Of course it does." Jon tells me like I am dumb or something.

"Well when are they leaving?" I ask.

"Right now actually." Says Sara from the door way. "Clary Talia is in her crib, and Jon and Seb be good."

"We always are mom." Seb says trying to keep a straight look on his face. Sara just rolls her eyes.  
>"Well then good night." She says exiting the room.<p>

About 45 minutes after they left me, Jon, And Seb are sitting in the living room trying to find something to do.

"Hey how about we walk to movie down the street and get a movie, then we should pick up candy and popcorn on our way back!" Jon exclaims.

"That sounds like a great idea, but let me go get Talia really quick." I say rushing into her room. I go over her crib and gaze down at her, she is so cute with blonde hair and striking blue green eyes. She is really small for her age but hey so am I.

I reach into her crib and pull her out and go over to where her cloths are and pull out a hat so her head doesn't get cold. I then grab her blanket and rap her up in it, he doesn't even wake up through all of this. I walk out of her room and find both the boys ready to go. I hand Talia over to Jon as I put my shoes on the take her back.

"You ready?" Seb asks me and I nob so he opens the door and we all start walking down the street.

"So Clary how's school been?" Jon asks me.

"Ehh okay pretty good, I can't wait to get out next year!" I say.

"Yeah I know me and Jon are ready for it this year!" Seb says.

"You guys are lucky your senior." I mumble

"Hey we did our time!" Jon says a little too loudly causing Talia to wake up.

"Ssh." I say to both of them as I move her in my arms so know I am cradling her. She just keeps crying as slowly rock her back and forth until she stops crying and starts sucking her thumb and goes back to sleep. "You guys need to be more quite" I tell them.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Seb says opening the door to the store as we go in.

"So what movies do you wanna see?" Jon asks me.

"How about any horror movies!" I say

"Mmk sounds good." He says walking away chuckling.

"Hey Clary come with me I want you to meet someone." Seb says walking outside.

"Who?" I ask but he is already out the door. I just huff and follow him with Talia in my arms.

"Seb what-"but I cut myself short as Jon comes out of the store.

"Oh hey if it isn't Jace my man!" Jon says coming out of the store.

"Hey Jon!" says the guy who's name is apparently Jace. "Who's this?" he then says directing his attention to me.

"Oh this is our almost stepsister Clary, Clary this is one of our best friends Jace." Says Jon.

"Err nice to meet you." I say uncomfortable while I shift Talia in my arms.

"You to." He says flashing me a breath taking smile. "That, that isn't your child is it?" Jace asks me suspiciously.

"No! Of course not I'm only 16." I say a little too quickly.

"Okay just asking." He raises his hands in the air.

"Well…" I hear Seb say clearing his throat. "We were just going to go home and watch some movies, Jace do you wanna join us?"

"Yeah! Just let me call Maryse and tell her."

"Okay, Clary Jon and I are going to go to the store to get some Snacks if you wanna join us."

"I think I am going to go home and put Talia down for the night."

"I'll go with you." Jace offers getting off the phone.

"Okay." I say turning around and walking away.

I hear Jace jogging to catch up with me. "So how come I haven't seen you with Seb or Jon before now?" He asks

"Umm I don't spending much time with my dad." I say not giving any more information then that.

"Okay…" he says a little suspicious. "Well then what school do you go to?"

"Shadow Hunters High, What about you?"

"I go to the same one as Jon and Seb, Ruins collage Prep."

"But don't you have to have some sort of skills to get in there?"

"Yeah I do Football, What about you, do ant sports?"

"Well I used to do cheerleading."

"Why don't you do it anymore?"

"It's a long story." I say as we walk through the doors of my house.

"Well if you ever want to tell me I will listen."

"I just met you, you could be a rapist for all I know."

"Your right I could, but do you think Jon and Seb would be friends with me if I was?"

"Well they do surprise me sometime…"


End file.
